


Love potion

by Lizmeat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizmeat/pseuds/Lizmeat
Summary: 山斗。RPS的HP paro 。不喜欢RPS不建议阅读。梗来自小原路太太。妹妹基本是个工具人，先向妹妹道歉。让霍格沃茨又招了一堆外籍学生，也向霍格沃茨道歉。





	Love potion

**Author's Note:**

> 山斗。RPS的HP paro 。不喜欢RPS不建议阅读。梗来自小原路太太。  
妹妹基本是个工具人，先向妹妹道歉。让霍格沃茨又招了一堆外籍学生，也向霍格沃茨道歉。  


01  
山下不知道为什么妹妹会对自己去霍格沃茨上学这么担忧。开学十天前她就开始把自己关在地窖里熬“安全必须的魔药”。  
众所周知，霍格沃茨是世界上最安全的地方。如果他的英勇举动让自己受伤了，校医和校长会在飞来咒起效之前就把他治好。  
而且，传说那些勇敢的巫师身上总是揣满了魔法道具。如果随身手包被毫无用处的魔药占满了空间，他又怎么在杀死怪物之后装下他们巨大的毒牙呢？  
如果跟妹妹这样讲道理，妹妹就会对无关紧要的小事纠缠不放。霍格沃茨不会有危险和他随时可能和巨怪搏斗一点不矛盾。妹妹天天在他看魁地奇的时候外放霍格沃茨一段校史，这样的故事他听多了。

02  
买上学必需品的那天，妈妈先牵着他的手去了闺蜜家。在那座仿佛隔着飞路网都能闻到食物香气的小屋中，他第一次见到了生田。  
生田在妈妈的招呼下跑过来，一边还要对弟弟做鬼脸。被生田的妈妈一把抓过去揉脸，发出咕噜咕噜的傻笑声。  
妈妈很开心地说说要和斗真做好朋友哦，小朋友的心里想的是，这个人怕不是个傻子。  
虽然是个傻子，但勉强算个好玩的傻子。山下做惯了乖孩子，心里固然好奇的不得了，却一直绷着脸抓好妈妈的手，只剩下一双大眼睛睁得大大的，想要把整个对角巷用最大的画幅记录下来。  
旁边的生田就是另外一种样子了。一开始也是乖巧地牵好了手，到了后来就变成了某种催眠武器。山下从来没想过光用手撒娇还能有这么多花样的，看得眼睛都直了，要给他买买买。  
生田的妈妈显然久经考验，还能配合生田的节奏晃着手，该不买的一概笑嘻嘻地带过。但能养出生田的妈妈也非同一般。母子二人更多的是一起欢呼一声，朝看上的橱窗奔过去。山下跟着妈妈在两人的招呼声中走过去，大人小孩分别对着两双亮晶晶的眼抿着嘴笑。这时候看生田那张没长开的土豆脸，又分明是复制黏贴了漂亮妈妈的。  
这天最大的收获除了笑话玩具店里的热门商品外，就是没花多少力气说服生田也买了一个储物袋。当晚生田的储物袋里就多了几瓶据山下说有增高效果的魔药。这样解决了勇者的背包空间问题。

03  
山下在三年级的时候当上了级长。好处包括但不限于宵禁后的无人打扰的约会时间，以及超豪华级长盥洗室。  
因为未成年的原因，目前级长盥洗室的功能还没有得到充分的开发，这坚定了山下连任级长的决心。  
妈妈每周会让猫头鹰送来两人份的糖果和小玩意。之前凑巧听到妈妈们在壁炉边聊天，说了要当亲家之类的话。虽然惊讶于自己和生田之间的事怎么就被知道了，但既然妈妈们很支持的样子，山下也会在每次的信件里主动交待和生田的感情一直很好。  
无论英国巫师界对这件事怎么看，霍格沃茨对斯莱特林院花和格兰芬多找球手的恋情还是十分关注的。  
这就是为什么星期一早晨那封吼叫信的内容仅仅用了一上午就传遍了全校。

04  
因为盼了一周新扫帚的原因，那天早餐全程都坐立不安的生田几乎是在jam出现的瞬间就扑上去了。  
猫头鹰脚下长条状的大件肯定是新的扫帚。山下从另一张长桌那里滴溜溜地走过来，毕竟生田的扫帚就是他的扫帚，生田的猫头鹰就是他的猫头鹰。趁着生田拆包裹的功夫，山下把被主人忽视的猫头鹰抱过来顺毛，顺手从桌上捻了点东西喂鸟。  
扫帚是漂亮扫帚，一点没辜负全桌人的期待。生田让山下扶着拆出来的扫帚柄，急匆匆地剥下剩下的包裹。然后，在所有人都没反应过来的时候，一个掉出来的信封飞上空中，开始剧烈地燃烧起来。  
什么时候和山下搞上的！他家妹妹下学期就入学了就不能再等等吗！我明天怎么面对你直美阿姨！  
……  
还没听完，当事人之一手上的扫帚突然舞动起来砸了自己的脸。比赛时游走球鬼飞球都砸不晕的找球手眨巴着眼睛，晕倒在院花的胸肌上。

05  
第二天山下收到了妹妹的信。小伙伴们围成一圈，试遍了图书馆里找得到的咒语，才由山下小心翼翼地拆开信封。  
妹妹还没到寄吼叫信的年纪，但那把激动的嗓子已经透过文字冲进了山下的脑子。  
信的内容上基本和妈妈的话大同小异。什么时候搞上的，怎么现在才让她知道，以后让她怎么和生田聊情感问题。最后说自己熬的爱情魔药还是有用的吧，哥哥如果有需要的话，自己正在研究爱情魔药，可以作为新婚礼物寄来。生田很喜欢和小孩子玩的样子，哥哥要坚定一点成年了再生哦，未成年用这个药对身体不好。  
山下早就已经忘记了妹妹给的魔药，这下被提醒了才想起来。他依稀记得自己小时候嫌魔药占地方，又觉得小孩拿家里那堆食材熬出来的“魔药”肯定没什么用，正好新认识了生田，就跟生田解释妹妹熬了自己不想喝的魔药。  
“硬要说的话，可能喝了能增高吧。”  
当时似乎是说了这样一句话。  
生田也是心大的小孩一个，又不认生。冲着瓶子好看味道好闻就把瓶瓶罐罐给收了当香水用。用得久了成了习惯，两个人都忘了这玩意原本是魔药来着。  
刚想到这里，床上的生田哼哼了两声醒了，开始用黏糊糊地声音叫山下。山下激灵了一下，一边很受用地跑过去摸摸头递递水，一边心底出现了一丝不真实感，想着一会避开生田去图书馆查清楚爱情魔药怎么回事。

06  
他早该知道会在小学熟读霍格沃茨一段校史的妹妹不能小看。  
山下借着出来拿晚餐的机会查了长期吸入爱情魔药的后果，又抱着一线希望以想用情侣香为借口要来了生田的魔药香水做了测试。得到的结论是，首先，长期吸入爱情魔药可能会起效，其次，妹妹寄来的魔药真的有魔力。  
没事把爱情魔药弄得那么香干什么！  
山下在神奇生物课上一边掰着不知道什么植物的叶子一边喂不知道什么生物，整个人神不守舍。  
这是斯莱特林和格兰芬多少有的几门不在一块上的课，据说跟救世主学生时代的故事有关。以前这是山下觉得最无聊的课，现在却感谢救世主让他能够离开生田单独地缕清楚问题。  
问题只有一个：生田到底喜不喜欢自己？  
一种可能，生田因为长期吸入爱情魔药的缘故，会在魔药起效后对第一个见到的人产生爱情幻觉，而自己从入学以来一直和生田在一起行动。结论，自己和生田的“两情相悦”只是生田的幻觉和自己的单相思。  
另一种可能，生田本来就喜欢自己，只是刚好喷了爱情魔药而已。  
验证的方法很简单，只要让生田停药一段时间就好了。一起去挑香水或者干脆一起选材料做都能轻易达成这个目的，但是他敢吗？

07  
在这之前，虽然一开始出于男子汉的尊严，他对生田的照顾有点害羞，但生田出于率真善意的行为最后还是让山下接受了。当然，时不时利用自己年下的特权讨要一点福利，以及想要长大之后反过来照顾生田的心情一点都不矛盾。  
且不说自尊方面的问题，光“生田可能不喜欢他，一切都是药物造成的幻觉”这个可能性的出现，就让山下心痛不已。伤心地掰起叶子：喜欢，不喜欢，喜欢，不喜欢……  
掰到最后一圈叶子，对面的魔法生物对美貌人类的忍耐已经到了极限，直接从人类手上叼走了剩下的叶子。山下摸了摸它的头，在心里问到底是喜欢还是不喜欢呢。  
魔法生物摇摇头，打了个喷嚏。

08  
虽然心里这样纠结着，就算是为了生田的健康着想，山下也还是和生田一起去挑了蜂蜜味的香水，回收了妹妹的魔药。  
身边是生田散发着的甜甜的香气，路上的同学发出不带恶意的窃笑，生田的妈妈又写了封不会吼叫的信问他们打算什么时候结婚。生田的脸红红的，眼睛亮闪闪的，山下只觉得自己像是活在阳光下的梦境里，哪一天就要醒了。

09  
很快就到了圣诞假期，生田感觉到山下最近一段时间不在状态，主动提出今年放假去山下家过节。山下一边为生田处处照顾到别人的心情在心里甜甜地钝痛，一边又对生田一如既往的态度产生了小小的希望。  
就算有爱情魔药的作用在里面，生田本身也是喜欢自己的吧？  
回家以后嘴甜的生田就被妈妈拉走。山下心想正好，带着一袋子瓶瓶罐罐就去找妹妹兴师问罪。  
妹妹真的在研究生子魔药。还很兴奋地问了一堆山下现在完全没心思回答的问题。山下都没力气说话了，把魔药和用完的瓶子摆了一排。  
妹妹哎呀一声，问哥哥你们学校的女生这么恐怖的吗。我给的爱情魔药一点没用上，反爱情魔药的药倒是用了不少。  
山下：？？？？？

10  
生田跑下来喊大家吃饭，话还没出口就被山下抱着，脸埋在脖子那蹭得人发痒。  
山下说我让妹妹又做了一批你以前喜欢的香水，从今天起要天天喷哦。  
还有，我们毕业就结婚吧。想要和你到死都在一起。  
生田抱着怀里的脑袋，在妈妈和妹妹的注视下笑着红了脸。


End file.
